Everything has Changed
by Casey878
Summary: The group of Rosewood are having the time the of there lives in their senior year, before going off to College. Someones relationship crumbles she fights hard for it back. Will it be enough to win the back the man she loves.


Everything has Changed

**Author's Note: **_So this is my very first story__and the first few chapters 1-6 set in the present and the rest set 4 years into the future, but there occasionally will be some flash backs 3 years ago. Please leave your reviews at the end, tell me what you think , If I should update or not…?_

_This title of the song "Everything has changed". By Taylor Swift, and Ed Sheeran fits the title for this story because of what Spencer goes though in this story. SO Enjoy._

**Prologue**

Spencer was no stranger to change. That much was true.

So often because of her life, she found it unwelcome. She liked routine. She liked knowing where and how things were supposed to be. She liked control. She didn't like surprises.

But life was full of surprises. She just wasn't sure what she was supposed to make of this one.

Wasn't this what she should've been expecting? It was what her friends had been hoping and wishing and praying for months, almost a year. Secretly, she believed that this was what she was hoping for, too.

But something about this felt so wrong inside. Something felt bad about saying yes. Some part of her felt guilty. She could no longer tell the whether it was the drama with her ex-fiancé or that his own meddling, conniving ex-girlfriend. She didn't know if it was because of her own muddled feelings.

God she hoped it wasn't the last one.

She knew she loved him more than anything, more than everything in the world. She loved him more than she ever loved anyone in the world. She couldn't lose him. So saying yes was only natural, right? Right?

She had no idea what to say to him. She wanted to say yes, but there was that omnipresent fear which struck her and she knew all too well. It made her sick to her stomach.

She ran away from him, quickly throwing up. She wasn't sure whether or not it was because of her own nerves, or because of the pressure from another secret she was keeping under wraps.

God she hoped it wasn't the last one.

**Chapter One **

Spencer Hastings was getting ready for her special dinner date with Toby. She dressed all fancy; she wore a black knee high dress with lace pattern on the chest. She curled her hair, put on sea green eye shadow, mascara, eyeliner and nude but still nice lip-gloss. She took one last look in the mirror. She wore 4 inch black peep toe heels. She hated heels she was more flats, and skinny jeans girl. Today she was more Hanna then Spencer. She didn't mind it but preferred Spencer. She grabbed her clutch and her car keys and went to go meet Toby at the Grille.

_I hope they like me? Did I dress to fancy? Do the heels go with the dress? Are they too small? Do they make me look to tall? _

_Is this nude lipstick playing it to safe? We're just going to dinner, and it's to Spencer. Does it even go with the dress? I know its black, but sometimes it looks too much. Is it not good enough for a formal dinner?_

_Spencer stop thinking like that. Take deep breaths._

She pulled into the Apple rose Grille's parking lot, it was quite packed for a Saturday evening. She finally found a parking spot; she looked at herself one last time in the rear-view mirror. She got out locked her car doors, put the keys in her clutch and walked inside. She spotted Toby and his family and walked to them. Toby got up gave Spencer a kiss on the cheek and she took a seat, with Jenna's mom (Toby's stepmom) and his father.

"Mom, dad I'd like you to meet my girlfriend Spencer, we've been together for almost 3 years. I love her so much. Giving Spencer another kiss on her cheek. Spencer picked up the menu on her table, scanning the menu she finally chose something. "I'll have the stake, medium rare, with a salad hold the dressing and some croutons. I told the waitress as she wrote down my order. "I'll have the same, without the salad though." Toby said.

"So, Spencer what do you do? Mrs. Cavanaugh said. "Currently, I have no job but on weekends I volunteer at a crisis centre." "So no job. Mrs. Cavanaugh continued. "No ma'am.

"What University?. Mr. Cavanaugh asked as he was taking the last few bites of his potato salad. "I currently go to McGowan University. I study Law there; I want to be a lawyer." Spencer replied anxiously, as she waited for her salad and stake. "First, time I hear a Hastings, not in UPenn," .Mr. Cavanaugh continued. Spencer just took the insult and didn't tell them she got rejected. "It's because I wanted to try something new". Spencer answered as her stake and Toby's arrived. "Well that's good trying something new isn't bad." Toby said.

"Spencer, isn't that dress a little too short, and tight, you're not in a club, your just having dinner with your boyfriend's parents that's all." Mrs. Cavanaugh asked she scanned Spencer's outfit. "I just wanted to look good tonight." Spencer said a little insulted. "Well, try something less revealing and more sophisticated next time". Mrs. Cavanaugh continued.

Before she could continue Toby stepped in and cut her off. "Mom, I think Spencer looks beautiful." Toby replied angrily. "She looks likes modeling for a slut competition, and she'd defiantly win." Mrs. Cavanaugh answered as she and Mr. Cavanaugh laughed. Spencer walked out and to her car, before Toby could stop her. She drove and drove. I knew it they didn't like me. Stupid Spencer. As she removed the bobby pins from her hair.

_**Uh oh looks like this is the end of Spoby #Spoby #Dinnerwiththecavanaugh's – Casey**_

**Chapter Two**

Hold up; let me get this straight she said "you're likely to win a slut competition with the dress you were wearing." Hanna said taking a sip of her coffee . "Exactly". Spencer claimed. "And this lady is Toby's mother." Hanna continued as she grabbed a bowl of strawberries from her fridge and set them on her island. "Stepmother". Spencer said. "I can see how she's Jenna's mother but Toby's no". Hanna answered. "Wow, wait until I get my hands on that bit-" "Hanna!". Spencer shouted. "What, it's the truth, no wonder her ex-husband left her". Hanna replied sourly.

Spencer drove to Toby's apartment, she unlocked the door and crept inside quietly not wanting to wake him, she tiptoed until her foot landed on a creaky floorboard. She looked at him, he didn't wake up. She grabbed a pillow from his couch, and threw it at him "wake up". She said. Toby opened his blue eyes, and looked at his lovely girlfriend. "Do you know what time it is?". He replied sleepily, as he looked at his phone 3:30am marked the time. "I know, I need to talk to about what happened last night." Spencer said she sat on Toby's couch and grabbed the pillow she threw at him.

He went in the kitchen and made her, her favourite coffee black. "Thanks, I had the impression that your family doesn't like me, I can live with that, but not the hurtful insults of what I wearing, what I do in _my_ life, and I realized your my boyfriend, your supposed to protect me then again you didn't why?. "Was my dress too revealing?". Spencer continued.

"Your dress was beautiful, why, because my parents don't really like you, actually no one other than Cassidy, they knew that you came from a spoiled rich family, that you never cared about anybody but yourself, and a snobby stubborn brat". Toby explained. "That why they don't like me , did you tell them that I wasn't any of that, and who the hell is Cassidy, is she an ex-girlfriend or something." Spencer wondered.

"I tried, but they wouldn't listen, that's my parents for you, and no she's my best friend more like my sister from 2nd grade, after I got bullied and pushed down, almost beaten up by Randy Howell, she said something to him all I heard was touch him and next time I'll call the cops understand." Toby explained to Spencer showing her his 2nd grade yearbook photo "Aw.. my baby got bullied in the 2nd grade, I'm sorry but I can't stop laughing. Did she have a crush on you?". Spencer giggled almost choking on her coffee. "No, she stood up for a lot of people and herself she was-". Before he could finish Spencer pulled him for a kiss. "It's getting early, why don't we go to bed." Toby answered, leading Spencer to the bedroom.

She climbed in and buried her head into Toby's chest. And quickly fell asleep, she had a dream about her future with Toby. _All she saw was she was standing in a empty 2 story home "This is it, our new home." Spencer said. "What do you want this home, it has too many bedrooms". Toby replied. "You're going to forget how much fun where going to have filling them up with kids." She smirked. She imagined it was filled with badass brainaics, with deep blue eyes. _She knew Toby was her safe place to land, this is all she ever wanted, and this right here was perfect.

_**Feisty Hanna. Spencer and toby didn't break up yay. #Feistyhanna #Spobyfuture-Casey**_

**Chapter Three**

Hanna Marin looked at herself several times in the mirror, wearing a blue silky mini dress before getting an opinion from her boyfriend Caleb. Hanna turned around and asked Caleb "Does this dress make me look fat?". She asked. Caleb got up and walked to her, "No, you look beautiful, you always do. Caleb said rubbing Hanna's arms.

"Please, don't sugar-coat things, I'm meeting with Lindsay Buré, thee fashion guru, Owner of _Chic boutique_. This is a big deal, at least if I don't get into the college of fashion arts, I have a job." Hanna explained.

"Calm down, Han, look you're going to knock everyone out of the job, because when she sees your designs, she's going to be blown away, there's no chance that anyone but you will get that job, by the way if you're trying look _more_ sophisticated try the blue pumps." Caleb replied.

"Your amazing, look I go to go, I wish I could stay and chat but I don't want to miss my interview. Oh, and don't wait up I'm meeting Aria, Spencer and Emily for a girl's night. So I'll call you later babe." Hanna explained as she gave Caleb a kiss and left.

Hanna drove up to 302 Pine Valley Dr, she opened the door to the store and walked in "Hi, I'm Hanna Marin and I'm supposed to meet Lindsay Buré here, for a job interview now, do you have an idea where she might be?". She asked a sales associate. "Yeah, she's in her office, it's the door on the left, knock first." She told Hanna. "I will, and thanks." She replied.

She walked to the door, knowing her answer lied ahead she knocked. "Come in." Lindsay said. Hanna walked inside and sat on the black leathery couch, in front of Lindsay's desk. "Hanna, your designs are absolutely gorgeous, but the one that really caught my eye is #3. It's sophisticated, but yet chic. I'd love to show these designs to my boss if you don't mind". She said. Hanna nodded. "Okay, the downside of the job is that we work constantly until midnight, you must have a high school degree, and a job." She continued. "I know, I'll do everything, to be on time. I am in my last year of high school my graduations just around the corner, and this is why I came to you, because I'm in need of a job." Hanna explained. "Wait here Ms. Marin let me show these designs to my boss." She replied. Hanna waited anxiously…..

_**What's do you think is Hanna getting the job or not? Caleb's so sweet. #Hannajob #Calebsweet-Casey**_

**Chapter Four**

Hanna pulled up to the brew, she spotted Spencer, Aria and of course Emily because she practically lives there, by how much work she does. "Hey, Han why so down." They asked.

"Uh nothing, look I'm not in the mood to celebrate tonight, So I'm going home, you guys have fun. Hanna said. As she waved bye to them and drove on home, she called Caleb. She quickly changed into sweats and a grey V-neck short sleeve t-shirt, and answered the door. "What's wrong Han." Caleb asked. "I didn't get the job." Hanna replied, as she sat on her stairs and Caleb sat beside her and pulled her in for a hug. "Well, it's there lose, there's a ton of other stores that will love to hire you." Caleb answered trying to cheer up Hanna.

"Yeah, but it's thee fashion store that gives you your own designer label, magazine." Hanna said. "You don't understand Caleb, this meant a lot to me, I didn't even get into the fashion college I just want to be alone right now if you don't mind. Hanna explained, as she held the door open for Caleb and then walked upstairs texting Spencer, Emily and Aria and told them why she didn't want to celebrate.

Emily walked in to Toby's apartment and saw Spencer. "Hey, Spence so are you ready for Aria's surprise 18th birthday tomorrow." Emily asked. "Yeah, I just have to make the cake." Spencer replied. "I got Aria that ticket she wanted, to see the historical art museum." Emily said. "I got her a new blue dress she's been wanting for awhile." Spencer answered. "you talked to Hanna about this right,". Emily wondered. "Yep." She replied. "Tell Toby I got him is favourite coffee and tell him I say hi." Emily said as she walked out of Toby's apartment spotting him. Making his way into his apartment.

"Toby, where do you keep the mixing bowl?" Spencer inquired as she searched throughout the cabinets and drawers of the kitchen.

Toby came out, not wearing a shirt. Spencer, in her frantic state, didn't notice. She continued to look.

"What are you looking for?".

"A mixing bowl. And don't even dare think of seducing me until we're done with the cake. I promised Emily I'd help and it's the least I can do for my little bumblebee." Spencer warned.

"Seduce you? When have I ever done that?" he asked innocently.

She laughed. "When have you _not_ done that? Don't you remember that night at the hotel, that morning at the hotel, and oh yeah the afternoon in the hotel-".

"Hey I was trying to give you a very romantic day, Spence. Can you blame me? You're gorgeous", he replied, touching her arms.

"Yeah, that was fun. Anyway then there was the next week, after I got home from work, the night I moved in the day after you came back from New york-"

"I wouldn't consider that being seduction," he argued.

"You _seduced_ me". She retorted.

He stood mouth agape. "What about those times you seduced me?"

"Like when?" she inquired with a laugh.

"Every other time".

She looked over her shoulder at him, finally taking the view. Her eyes remained on his torso. She tried parting her eyes, but they didn't seem to cooperate with her brain. She closed her eyes instead.

"God, Toby you're doing it again. Could you please put on a freaking shirt and help me?. She asked

"Jeez. Fine, Spence," Toby mumbled, leaving the room.

She bit her lip, finally pulling out a glass mixing bowl. Toby came out a minute later (Fully clothed).

"I'm sorry Toby I just want this to be perfect as possible. Aria is my only small friend, and I love her so much. I mean, after everything that happened…. "I'm so thankful to have her and-"

"Shh, Spencer I know," he said, holding her, kissing her on the head. She took a deep breath.

"So, what kind of cake are you making?" He inquired with a smile.

Spencer relaxed, smiling at him.

"Toby no! You have to level off the measuring cup or it's not right!" Spencer scolded, taking the cup from him.

"You just put that unlevelled cup of sugar in the mix," he retorted.

She rolled her eyes. "You can never have enough sugar, and there's already a lot of chocolate in this recipe for the icing. If we don't get it right then-"

She stopped abruptly. She looked down at her apron she was wearing, spotting white powder on the side. She looked over at Toby, who was silent, leaning against the counter, seemingly proud of himself.

"Oops," he said mockingly.

She shook her head. She took the cup of cocoa in her hand and poured it over his head. She smiled, putting the measuring cup down.

"Oops," she replied, mirroring his mocking nature.

When this failed to get a rise out of him, Spencer picked up one the eggs, weighing it in her hand. Toby looked at her curiously, She smirked. Then, she cracked it on the counter, and then over his head. He watched the egg drip onto his face and eventually off of his head.

"Honey, are you egg-cited, or are you just happy to see me?" she asked with a smirk.

"That's it," he answered. "Baby, come here and give me a kiss," he prompted.

She shook her head. "No way. Get away from me!" she answered with a laugh, before she took more of the flour and threw it at him.

"But I just love you so much! Come back here!". He called as he continued to chase her around the counter.

Finally he chased her so she was behind the sink. She grabbed the hose, pointing it towards Toby.

"Spencer!"

"Don't come any closer!" she warned.

"We can talk about this-"

Spencer turned on the water, warning him that she was ready to spray him. "Don't move". She warned.

"Spence-"

Before he could finish what he wanted to say, Spencer sprayed him with water. He became drenched within a few seconds.

Spencer bit her lip, concealing a laugh as she looked at him. She was sure she also looked horrific after the whole food fight. She was sure she didn't look anything like he did, though.

"Toby…" she began. But stopped herself. She couldn't conceal her laughter.

"I'm going to go take a shower, because I desperately need it. You can finish… this," he said before turning and leaving.

As she watched him leave, she burst into more laughter. In the midst of it, the timer went off. She quickly went to the oven to get the cake, taking it out and placing it on the cooling rack.

Suddenly, she felt very bored.

She decided to go into their room. She heard the water running in the bathroom.

She caught a look of herself in the mirror.

Inside the shower, Toby heard (and saw) the door creak open slightly. He was startled to see Spencer there.

"Hey Toby?". She asked, her voice echoing though out the bathroom. "I think I have to join you."

Spencer walked up to the shower door, and Toby finally got a good look at her.

"I think your right."

_**I'm such a tease! #Spobybaking**_

**Chapter Five**

Aria Montgomery waited anxiously in her living room for an answer from one of the colleges she applied for, she paced the room looking at her cell phone that was lying on her brown coffee desk next to_ Vogue_ magazine. "Come on ring". Aria said growing more and more impatient. She paced even faster now, she heard a ring. "Hello, yes this is she. Uh huh, yeah I understand thank you for calling." She said joyfully. She hung up the phone , jumped with joy, grabbed her phone, jacket and purse and drove to the brew, to tell Emily her exciting news.

"Hey, Em guess what I got in to Penn Brooke." She shrieked as Emily went to serve a customer. "The Penn Brooke, with the beach and ocean view?". Emily asked.

"Yeah." Aria replied. "That's great Aria, you deserve it." Emily explained. "Thanks Em." Aria continued.

"What about you, have you heard anything yet." Aria replied, taking a seat and a sip of her coffee. "No, not yet but I'm hoping for the one in Santa Barbara, or Bora Bora". Emily explained. "The school's there are gorgeous". Aria continued.

"I know, I'm hoping to get in". She repeated as Aria got up. "You'll get in, just remember there's other schools, so don't get your hopes up just yet. "Aria explained as took her coffee and left. Leaving Emily puzzled.

Hanna didn't know how to tell her friends and especially Caleb. She sat anxiously in the waiting room of her doctor's appointment. "Ms. Marin?" the nurse called. "Yes?" She asked. "Your test results are here". She explained. As Hanna walked in to the room.


End file.
